Jealousy, at work
by NejiTenLuva
Summary: Tenten has been given the duty of taking a girls' place at the Sohma family's home. For the three day duration, Neji volunteers to be her "bodygaurd" to keep the three men that live there off of her. Will Neji become too jealous for his own good?


Hey! I just might have found something I actually want to write! Honestly, I got this idea whilst reading a Fruits Basket FanFiction. ^^;

**Neji: Yeah, a Fruits Basket LEMON.**

**NTL: Kay, just because you get to spend the night DOESN'T mean you can spill my secrets!**

**Neji: It's not a secret, I mean, really, look at your favorites section… *Goes to NTL's page and snoops in favorite stories area***

**NTL: OFF! *Smacks his hand***

**Neji: **_**And**_** I've noticed you've commented on several…ahem…M rated fictions. *Smirks***

**NTL: Okay! I think you've proven your point! Can we just start the story?**

**Neji: It'd be a pleasure. But then again…I'm sure you'd rather be reading some more-**

**NTL: That's it! *Body slams***

**Cat: -.- Don't mind these two, I stuck them in the same room to hopefully improve their social skills. Enjoy! ^^**

**(DISCLAIMER) Really? If I were the original author of Fruits Basket or Naruto, don't you think I'd actually make the things I write happen instead of toddling around here? -.-**

* * *

"Okay, run that by me one more time!!" Tenten backed Neji against an oak tree, her eyes giving off a clear sign that she was in Bitch Mode.

"Are you really that hard of hearing? Or are you just in a bad mood because you actually have to act like a girl?" His smirk was an obvious indication that he felt his come-back was just perfect, but really he would have been better off explaining the issue once more to his fuming teammate.

"_Don't push me_." She jabbed a finger hard into his stomach, only receiving his usual grin in response.

"I'm not pushing you. See? I'm not even touching you,_ you're_ the one touching me."

Nice going. What a smooth move there Hyuga.

"This is _not_ the time to be pressing your limits, Hyugass." Her glare became insensitive, still not even fazing her white eyed comrade.

"I'm the one who's pressing limits? You don't say. Why do I have a feeling you're just embarrassed about this entire situation?"

He heard a soft growl from the depths of her throat, satisfied that he hit the right spot once again. It's not that he actually wants to be correct in every circumstance, but once he understands the full logic of an issue, his only decision is to hurry up, get it over with, and spill it. And lately, he's had to deal with his female comrade's rage when she's been put into something she doesn't like. Why does she always have to come to him and snap? He doesn't really know. But what he does know is that every time this happens between them both, he always ends up on top.

A sigh escaped from the weapon mistress's mouth. Withdrawing her finger from Neji's "personal bubble", she took a few paces back, and stared him directly in the eye.

"I don't understand you. How can you be so calm and collected every moment of your life?" She placed her hands to her hips, perking her lips up a little in deep thought.

"Well, how can you always be so irritated every moment of your life?"

He didn't get a reply, instead he watched as she closed her eyes, as if trying to regain her humbleness.

"Look, when we get to this Sohma family's place or whatever, don't expect me to be in a better mood." Her arms became crossed and she turned slightly to the side, negativity clouding over her. Neji narrowed his eyes somewhat, trying to understand her as well. He didn't understand how she could be so outraged over being given the simple duty of housework for three days at the Sohma family's home. Her reason for the job was because the original homemaker was on vacation for three days. Although, he didn't understand why these people needed them. From what he's heard, three guys live in there at the time being, so why couldn't they do it themselves?

His assumption, was laziness. But it could be that they just had no time to be working on their abode.

After the seemingly prolonged silence set down upon them, Neji walked up to her, almost seeming to be presenting a small sneer.

"One, I just want to make it clear that I'm only going with you for your own safety," Tenten opened her mouth to protest, but the intimidating stare Neji was giving her silenced her judgment, "and two, you need to chill. We're only going to be there for three days, so if I were you I would stop throwing a fit and just get it done."

Having be almost a half foot taller than her, his size made her feel small when being confronted in an unsympathetic manner. But he was right, she was acting inappropriately, and she knew it. Her gaze drifted to the grassy earth beneath them, feeling slightly embarrassed and childish.

"Come on," He gently patted her shoulder and set off for the village, "we need to get ready to go."

* * *

Gathering their things took only a mere 15 minutes, although it would've been faster had Tenten been motivated. A breeze made the stiff summer air seem a little less claustrophobic as the two met back up in front of the village gate.

"You ready?" Neji had the sudden urge to just say she didn't have to go, what with the pitiful look she presented and all.

"Yeah, I guess."

They set off into the forest that perfectly surrounded their home-town, everything seeming to shine with life as the blazing sun beamed down through the trees. They both stayed silent for a while, the only sound keeping the forest from being completely peaceful was the beating of their strides on the ever-growing branches. The silence almost seemed eerie to Tenten. Normally they would always make small-talk to pass the time on missions like this. Perhaps it was just the temperature outside.

"Neji? Question." She completely split her focus between him and the branches flying at her.

"Hn."

"What exactly are you protecting me from?"

He slowed his pace, allowing him to be right next to her, and almost in sync with her steps.

"I volunteered to go because I don't want these people to hurt you." He let out a soft sigh, which wasn't a common sight.

"Why would you think that? You've let me go out alone when I go on a mission with some guy before."

"I know. But that's because I've been able to either look them over closely, or I have seen a good enough profile of them. I know nothing of who lives where we're going, and on top of that, there are three men."

"So…you're telling me that you've been keeping track of the guys I come in contact with?" She cracked a smile at his concern.

"Well…sure, you could put it that way. But I've known you for over four years, and it's not that I don't approve of your self defense, it's just that if those guys all go against you at once, and you get hurt…" He paused for a moment, glancing at her and taking note of her smile, "I just don't think I could forgive myself for not being there to prevent that from happening."

Tenten softened her smile a little. She didn't know that Neji could be so worried, especially about her. But then again, he's changed a lot throughout the years. It shouldn't surprise her that much.

"Don't worry, I promise nothing will happen."

His silence was taken as an okay. She knew he wasn't all that for chat in the first place, but he was getting better. Once he went soundless though, he was finished. That's all there was to it. The rest of the trip was fairly quiet, just like it had been from the start. Although, this time Tenten made no attempt at conversation.

* * *

The abode they looked over before them was very large, but not too large. It seemed like a roomy place for four people. Upon walking up to the front door, someone opened it for them. His hair was an odd shade of purple, from the looks of it, and his hairstyle gave him bangs that were lower on one side. He gave off a warm smile, looking them both up and down. From what Neji noticed, he looked Tenten over a second time.

"Hello, my name is Yuki Sohma, very pleased to be acquainted with you both." He reached out and gently shook Tenten's hand, whom gave him a smile similar to his.

"My name is Tenten, nice to meet you as well." When she let go of his hand, Yuki then attempted at Neji's, but got his narrow stare instead.

"Neji Hyuga." He stated firmly before crosses his arms.

Tenten shot Neji a small glare, then nudged his arm, "Don't be so grumpy, weren't you the one who told _me_ to be in a good mood?"

He didn't respond. Yuki gestured them inside, and gently closed the door behind them. They looked around, Tenten fascinated with the oriental décor. Placing a hand on Tenten's shoulder, Yuki motioned towards the kitchen.

"Come, let me show you where you'll be working."

Tenten glanced at Neji, whom gave her a nod, and walked off with the purple haired Yuki.

Neji's ever occurring glare returned, staring into the direction the two departed. This was going to be a long three days.

* * *

**WhooHoo! I like where this story is going! CHA!**

**Malin: You liked where SEVERAL of your stories were going, and where are they now?**

**NTL: o.o erm…the recycle bin.**

**Malin: Yup. So you better REALLY like this one chick, or else I'll beat you with a Neji plush!**

**NTL: Ooh! You have one of those?! PLEASE! BEAT ME WITH IT! *Hopes to steal the plush***

**Malin: Issues, much? **

**Sasuke: WHY DO YOU NOT WRITE ABOUT ME?!**

**Neji: Because, between the both of us, she picks me.**

**Sasuke: Why? We're both arrogant, sexy, and coldhearted.**

**Neji: But you know what makes me better?**

**Sasuke: Please tell. o.o**

**Neji: I'm not gay.**

**Sasuke: WHY YOU LITTLE!**

**Malin: Who wants COOKIES?!**

**Sasuke: *resisting the urge***

**Neji: *Takes a cookie* Review, and I'll give you this cookie.**


End file.
